


cuddling is the best cold medicine

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Well, it just makes sense, really.Cuddling is the best cold medicine. It's like chicken soup. But for thesoul.





	cuddling is the best cold medicine

“I’m fine,” Prompto insisted, throwing chunks of frozen fruit into the blender because he was late and the other option for breakfast was Nyx’s frozen waffles (that he didn’t even bother to defrost, because their toaster was dead and Prompto hadn’t had a chance to take a crack at it) and he was trying to pretend he was eating healthy, so fruit smoothie it was.

He also sounded awful, and he looked worse. Nyx took a bite of his waffle and watched Prompto squint at the blender, chewed thoughtfully, and then walked out the room without saying a word. Prompto didn’t notice, making tiny encouraging noises at the blender - five times revived and saved from the trash - as it tried its best to not choke on the frozen bits.

He did notice when, after he chugged down the smoothie - it was good, it didn’t need to be chugged down, he was just late and cranky and in a hurry - someone - Nyx - threw the thick coverlet from Prompto’s bed over his head and then bundled him up and picked him off the ground so quickly all he could do was squeak.

“Nyx!” Prompto said, trying in vain to squirm out from under the heavy fabric, “not funny, dude!”

“Not trying to be,” Nyx replied cheerfully, just before he dumped Prompto back on his bed - his lovely soft bed, which he hadn’t wanted to crawl out of in the first place and which now seemed ten times more inviting than before he took a shower - and only allowed Prompto to sort of make his way from under the covers enough so that he could lie on him, arms folded over Prompto’s narrow chest and easily pinning him to bed. “I know you’re responsible to the point of physical pain, but I’m making an executive decision and keeping you home for the day.”

“I have work,” Prompto protested, not very vehemently, and shook his head, “and so do you.”

“I mean, yes, but that’s what sick days are for,” Nyx reminded him entirely to cheerfully. “Besides, every single time one of us gets sick, so does the other, invariably, a few days later. So I’m just. Being efficient about it, this time around.”

Prompto stared at him, and the bright flush on his face was not just because he had a fever. Well, not entirely at least.

“So what,” he said, licking his lips nervously, “you’re going to stay there all day?”

Prompto tried - and failed - to make that sound terrible. At least he didn’t sound as dreamy as he felt about it. Nyx laughed, grinning easily up at him, eyes bright but soft in that way that melted three thirds of Prompto’s insides and pureed the rest.

“At least until you admit defeat and accept the brilliance of my plan. Just gonna sit on you til you accept you’re too sick for work anyway,” Nyx informed him, eyebrows arched. “But you know, once you give up that dumb, dumb idea, I propose migrating to the couch, making a nest and abusing the shit out of the Netflix account.”

Prompto sighed and raised his hands placatingly.

“I still can’t believe you won’t tell me whose account it is,” he muttered wryly, but nodded.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Nyx assured him, in a very un-assuring way, and sat back, no longer pinning Prompto to the bed. “Gonna call it in, okay? Don’t sneak out on me.”

Prompto nodded and watched him go.

Then he fell back on the bed and covered his dumb, hot face with the coverlet.

God, he was  _stupid_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
